The present invention is concerned with novel (imidazol-5-yl)methyl-2-quinolinone derivatives, the preparation thereof, pharmaceutical compositions comprising said novel compounds and the use of these compounds as a medicine as well as methods of treatment by administering said compounds.
Oncogenes frequently encode protein components of signal transduction pathways which lead to stimulation of cell growth and mitogenesis. Oncogene expression in cultured cells leads to cellular transformation, characterized by the ability of cells to grow in soft agar and the growth of cells as dense foci lacking the contact inhibition exhibited by non-transformed cells. Mutation and/or overexpression of certain oncogenes is frequently associated with human cancer. A particular group of oncogenes is known as ras which have been identified in mammals, birds, insects, mollusks, plants, fungi and yeasts. The family of mammalian ras oncogenes consists of three major members (xe2x80x9cisoformsxe2x80x9d): H-ras, K-ras and N-ras oncogenes. These ras oncogenes code for highly related proteins generically known as p21ras. Once attached to plasma membranes, the mutant or oncogenic forms of p21ras will provide a signal for the transformation and uncontrolled growth of malignant tumor cells. To acquire this transforming potential, the precursor of the p21ras oncoprotein must undergo an enzymatically catalyzed farnesylation of the cysteine residue located in a carboxyl-terminal tetrapeptide. Therefore, inhibitors of the enzyme that catalyzes this modification, farnesyl protein transferase, will prevent the membrane attachment of p21ras and block the aberrant growth of ras-transformed tumors. Hence, it is generally accepted in the art that farnesyl transferase inhibitors can be very useful as anticancer agents for tumors in which ras contributes to transformation.
Since mutated, oncogenic forms of ras are frequently found in many human cancers, most notably in more than 50% of colon and pancreatic carcinomas (Kohl et al., Science, vol 260, 1834-1837, 1993), it has been suggested that farnesyl tranferase inhibitors can be very useful against these types of cancer.
In EP-0,371,564 there are described (1H-azol-1-ylmethyl) substituted quinoline and quinolinone derivatives which suppress the plasma elimination of retinoic acids. Some of these compounds also have the ability to inhibit the formation of androgens from progestines and/or inhibit the action of the aromatase enzyme complex.
Unexpectedly, it has been found that the present novel compounds, all having a phenyl substituent on the 4-position of the 2-quinolinone-moiety and wherein the imidazole moiety is bound via a carbon atom to the rest of the molecule, show farnesyl protein transferase inhibiting activity.
The present invention encompasses compounds of formula (I) 
the pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein
the dotted line represents an optional bond;
X is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, quinolinylC1-6alkyl, pyridylC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl,
or a radical of formula xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94R9 or xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94R9,
wherein Alk1 is C1-6alkanediyl,
R9 is hydroxy, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, amino, C1-8alkylamino or C1-8alkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl;
R2, R3 and R16 each independently are hydrogen, hydroxy, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyloxy, aminoC1-6alkyloxy, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyloxy, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, Ar2oxy, Ar2C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, trihalomethyl, trihalomethoxy, C2-6alkenyl, 4,4-dimethyloxazolyl; or
when on adjacent positions R2 and R3 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-3),
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-4),
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-5), or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-6);
R4 and R5 each independently are hydrogen, halo, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkylthio, amino, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl;
R6 and R7 each independently are hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, Ar2oxy, trihalomethyl, C1-6alkylthio, di(C1-6alkyl)amino, or
when on adjacent positions R6 and R7 taken together may form a bivalent radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-1), or
xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c-2);
R8 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, cyano, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylcarbonylC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, carboxyC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, aminoC1-6alkyl, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, haloC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, aminocarbonylC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-1),
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R10xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-2),
xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R11R12xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-3),
xe2x80x83wherein R10 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, or a radical or formula xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94OR13 or xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94NR14R15;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, Ar1, Ar2C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonylC1-6alkyl, a natural amino acid, Ar1carbonyl, Ar2C1-6alkylcarbonyl, aminocarbonylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, aminocarbonyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkylcarbonyl, amino, C1-6alkylamino, C1-6alkylcarbonylamino, or a radical or formula xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94OR13 or xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94NR14R15;
wherein Alk2 is C1-6alkanediyl;
R13 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R14 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R15 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, Ar1 or Ar2C1-6alkyl;
R17 is hydrogen, halo, cyano, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, Ar1;
R18 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy or halo;
R19 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
Ar1 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl, hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo; and
Ar2 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with C1-6alkyl, hydroxy, amino, C1-6alkyloxy or halo.
R4 or R5 may also be bound to one of the nitrogen atoms in the imidazole ring. In that case the hydrogen on the nitrogen is replaced by R4 or R5 and the meaning of R4 and R5 when bound to the nitrogen is limited to hydrogen, Ar1, C1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkylS(O)C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylS(O)2C1-6alkyl.
As used in the foregoing definitions and hereinafter halo defines fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo; C1-6alkyl defines straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl and the like; C1-8alkyl encompasses the straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals as defined in C1-6alkyl as well as the higher homologues thereof containing 7 or 8 carbon atoms such as, for example heptyl or octyl; C1-12alkyl again encompasses C1-8alkyl and the higher homologues thereof containing 9 to 12 carbon atoms, such as, for example, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl; C1-16alkyl again encompasses C1-12alkyl and the higher homologues thereof containing 13 to 16 carbon atoms, such as, for example, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentedecyl and hexadecyl; C2-6alkenyl defines straight and branched chain hydrocarbon radicals containing one double bond and having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms such as, for example, ethenyl, 2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, and the like; C1-6alkanediyl defines bivalent straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, such as, for example, methylene, 1,2-ethanediyl, 1,3-propanediyl, 1,4-butanediyl, 1,5-pentanediyl, 1,6-hexanediyl and the branched isomers thereof. The term xe2x80x9cC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x9d refers to a carbonyl group, xe2x80x9cS(O)xe2x80x9d refers to a sulfoxide and xe2x80x9cS(O)2xe2x80x9d to a sulfon. The term xe2x80x9cnatural amino acidxe2x80x9d refers to a natural amino acid that is bound via a covalent amide linkage formed by loss of a molecule of water between the carboxyl group of the amino acid and the amino group of the remainder of the molecule. Examples of natural amino acids are glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, methionine, proline, phenylanaline, tryptophan, serine, threonine, cysteine, tyrosine, asparagine, glutamine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, lysine, arginine, histidine.
The pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts as mentioned hereinabove are meant to comprise the therapeutically active non-toxic acid and non-toxic base addition salt forms which the compounds of formula (I) are able to form. The compounds of formula (I) which have basic properties can be converted in their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts by treating said base form with an appropriate acid. Appropriate acids comprise, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrohalic acids, e.g. hydrochloric or hydrobromic acid; sulfuric; nitric; phosphoric and the like acids; or organic acids such as, for example, acetic, propanoic, hydroxyacetic, lactic, pyruvic, oxalic, malonic, succinic (i.e. butanedioic acid), maleic, fumaric, malic, tartaric, citric, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, cyclamic, salicylic, p-aminosalicylic, pamoic and the like acids.
The compounds of formula (I) which have acidic properties may be converted in their pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts by treating said acid form with a suitable organic or inorganic base. Appropriate base salt forms comprise, for example, the ammonium salts, the alkali and earth alkaline metal salts, e.g. the lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium salts and the like, salts with organic bases, e.g. the benzathine, N-methyl-D-glucamine, hydrabamine salts, and salts with amino acids such as, for example, arginine, lysine and the like.
The terms acid or base addition salt also comprise the hydrates and the solvent addition forms which the compounds of formula (I) are able to form. Examples of such forms are e.g. hydrates, alcoholates and the like.
The term stereochemically isomeric forms of compounds of formula (I), as used hereinbefore, defines all possible compounds made up of the same atoms bonded by the same sequence of bonds but having different three-dimensional structures which are not interchangeable, which the compounds of formula (I) may possess. Unless otherwise mentioned or indicated, the chemical designation of a compound encompasses the mixture of all possible stereochemically isomeric forms which said compound may possess. Said mixture may contain all diastereomers and/or enantiomers of the basic molecular structure of said compound. All stereochemically isomeric forms of the compounds of formula (I) both in pure form or in admixture with each other are intended to be embraced within the scope of the present invention.
Some of the compounds of formula (I) may also exist in their tautomeric forms. Such forms although not explicitly indicated in the above formula are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention.
Whenever used hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9ccompounds of formula (I)xe2x80x9d is meant to include also the pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salts and all stereoisomeric forms.
Preferably the substituent R18 is situated on the 5 or 7 position of the quinolinone moiety and substituent R19 is situated on the 8 position when R18 is on the 7-position.
Interesting compounds are these compounds of formula (I) wherein X is oxygen.
Also interesting compounds are these compounds of formula (I) wherein the dotted line represents a bond, so as to form a double bond.
Another group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R1 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, wherein Alk1 is methylene and R9 is C1-8alkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl.
Still another group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R3 is hydrogen or halo; and R2 is halo, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C1-6alkyloxy, trihalomethoxy or hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy.
A further group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R2 and R3 are on adjacent positions and taken together to form a bivalent radical of formula (a-1), (a-2) or (a-3).
A still further group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R5 is hydrogen and R4 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
Yet another group of interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R7 is hydrogen; and R6 is C1-6alkyl or halo, preferably chloro, especially 4-chloro.
A particular group of compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R8 is hydrogen, hydroxy, haloC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 is hydrogen or C1-12alkyl and R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94OR13 wherein R13 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
Preferred compounds are those compounds wherein R1 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl, di(C1-6alkyl)aminoC1-6alkyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94Alk1xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R9, wherein Alk1 is methylene and R9 is C1-8alkylamino substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl; R2 is halo, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl, C1-6alkyloxy, trihalomethoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy or Ar1; R3 is hydrogen; R4 is methyl bound to the nitrogen in 3-position of the imidazole; R5 is hydrogen; R6 is chloro; R7 is hydrogen; R8 is hydrogen, hydroxy, haloC1-6alkyl, hydroxyC1-6alkyl, cyanoC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC1-6alkyl, imidazolyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94NR11R12 wherein R11 is hydrogen or C1-12alkyl and R12 is hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkylcarbonyl, or a radical of formula xe2x80x94Alk2xe2x80x94OR13 wherein R13 is C1-6alkyl; R17 is hydrogen and R18 is hydrogen.
Most preferred compounds are
4-(3-chlorophenyl)-6-[(4-chlorophenyl)hydroxy(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone,
6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-ylmethyl]-4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone;
6-[(4-chlorophenyl)hydroxy(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone;
6-[(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone monohydrochloride.monohydrate;
6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone,
6-amino(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-1-methyl-4-(3-propylphenyl)-2(1H)-quinolinone; a stereoisomeric form thereof or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid or base addition salt; and
(B)-6-[amino(4-chlorophenyl)(1-methyl-1H-imidazol-5-yl)methyl]-4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-2(1H)-quinolinone; or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
The compounds of formula (I), wherein X is oxygen, said compounds being represented by formula (I-a), may be prepared by hydrolysing an intermediate ether of formula (II), wherein R is C1-6alkyl, according to art-known methods, such as stirring the intermediate of formula (II) in an aqueous acid solution. An appropriate acid is for instance hydrochloric acid. Subsequently the resulting quinolinone wherein R1 is hydrogen may be transformed into a quinolinone, wherein R1 has a meaning as defined hereinabove apart from hydrogen, by art-known N-alkylation. 
The compounds of formula (I), wherein R8 is hydroxy, said compounds being referred to as compounds of formula (I-b) may be prepared by reacting an intermediate ketone of formula (III) with a intermediate of formula (IV-a), wherein P is an optional protective group such as, for example, a sulfonyl group, e.g. a dimethylamino sulfonyl group, which can be removed after the addition reaction. Said reaction requires the presence of a suitable strong base, such as, for example, butyl lithium in an appropriate solvent, such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran and the presence an appropriate silanederivative, such as, for example, triethylchlorosilane. During the work-up procedure an intermediate silane derivative is hydrolyzed. Other procedures with protective groups analogous to silanederivatives can also be applied. 
Compounds of formula (I-b-1), being compounds of formula (I-b) wherein the dotted line is a bond and R1 is hydrogen, can be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula (XXI) with an intermediate of formula (IV-a), as described hereinabove for the synthesis of compounds of formula (I-b). The thus obtained intermediate of formula (XXII) undergoes ring opening of the isoxazole moiety by stirring it with an acid, such as, e.g. TiCl3, in the presence of water. Subsequent treatment of an intermediate of formula (XXIII) with a suitable reagent such as, e.g. R17CH2COCl or R17CH2COOC2H5, yields either directly a compound of formula (I-b-1) or an intermediate which can be converted to a compound of formula (I-b-1) by treatment with a base such as, e.g. potassium tert-butoxide. 
Intermediates of formula (XXI) can conveniently be prepared by treating an intermediate of formula (XVI), described hereinafter, under acidic conditions.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R8 is a radical of formula xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94R11R12, said compounds being represented by formula (I-g) may be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula (XIII), wherein W is an appropriate leaving group such as, for example, halo, with a reagent of formula (XIV). Said reaction may be performed by stirring the reactants in an appropriate solvent such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran. 
The compounds of formula (I) may also be prepared by converting compounds of formula (I) into other compounds of formula (I).
Compounds wherein the dotted line represents a bond can be converted into compounds wherein the dotted line does not represent a bond, by art-known hydrogenation methods. Vice versa, compounds wherein the dotted line does not represent a bond may be converted into compounds wherein the dotted line represents a bond by art-known oxidation reactions.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R8 is hydroxy, said compounds being represented by formula (I-b) may be converted into compounds of formula (I-c), wherein R8a has the meaning of R10 except for hydrogen, by art-know O-alkylation or O-acylation reactions; such as, for instance, reacting the compound of formula (I-b) with an alkylating reagent such as R8axe2x80x94W in appropriate conditions, such as, for example, a dipolar aprotic solvent, e.g. DMF, in the presence of a base, e.g. sodium hydride. W is a suitable leaving group, such as, for example, halo or a sulfonylgroup. 
As an alternative to the above reaction procedure, compounds of formula (I-c) may also be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula (I-b) with a reagent of formula R8axe2x80x94OH in acidic medium.
Compounds of formula (I-b) may also be converted into compounds of formula (I-g), wherein R11 is hydrogen and R12 is C1-16alkylcarbonyl, by reacting compounds of formula (I-b) in acidic medium, such as sulfuric acid, with C1-16alkyl-CN in a Ritter type reaction. Further, compounds of formula (I-b) may also be converted into compounds of formula (I-g), wherein R11 and R12 are hydrogen, by reacting compounds (I-b) with ammonium acetate and subsequent treatment with NH3 (aq.).
Compounds of formula (I-b) may also be converted into compounds of formula (I-d), wherein R8 is hydrogen, by submitting the compounds of formula (I-b) to appropriate reducing conditions, such as, stirring in trifluoroacetic acid in the presence of an appropriate reducing agent, such as sodium borohydride or alternatively stirring the compounds of formula (I-b) in acetic acid in the presence of form amide. Furthermore, compounds of formula (I-d) wherein R8 is hydrogen may be converted into compounds of formula (I-e) wherein R8b is C1-6alkyl by reacting compounds of formula (I-d) with a reagent of formula (V) in an appropriate solvent, such as, for instance, diglyme in the presence of a base such as, for example, potassium butoxide. 
A compound of formula (I-f), defined as a compound of formula (I) wherein X is sulfur may be prepared by reacting the corresponding compound of formula (I-a), with a reagent like phosphorus pentasulfide or Lawesson""s reagent in a suitable solvent such as, for example, pyridine. 
Compounds of formula of formula (I), wherein R1 is hydrogen and X is oxygen, said compounds being defined as compounds of formula (I-a-1) may be prepared by reacting a nitrone of formula (VI) with the anhydride of a carboxylic acid, such as, for example, acetic anhydride, thus forming the corresponding ester on the 2 position of the quinoline moiety. Said quinoline ester can be hydrolyzed in situ to the corresponding quinolinone using a base such as, for example, potassium carbonate. 
Alternatively, compounds of formula (I-a-1) can be prepared by reacting a nitrone of formula (VI) with a sulfonyl containing electrophilic reagent such as, for example, p-toluenesulfonylchloride in the presence of a base such as, for example, aqueous potassium carbonate. The reaction initially involves the formation of a 2-hydroxyquinoline derivative which is subsequently tautomerized to the desired quinolinone derivative. The application of art-known conditions of phase transfer catalysis may enhance the rate of the reaction.
Compounds of formula (I-a-1) may also be prepared by an intramolecular photochemical rearrangement of compounds of formula (VI). Said rearrangement can be carried out by dissolving the reagents in a reaction-inert solvent and irradiating at a wavelength of 366 nm. It is advantageous to use degassed solutions and to conduct the reaction under an inert atmosphere such as, for example, oxygen free argon or nitrogen gas, in order to minimize undesired side reactions or reduction of quantum yield. 
The compounds of formula (I) may also be converted into each other via art-known reactions or functional group transformations. A number of such transformations are already described hereinabove. Other examples are hydrolysis of carboxylic esters to the corresponding carboxylic acid or alcohol; hydrolysis of amides to the corresponding carboxylic acids or amines; hydrolysis of nitriles to the corresponding amides; amino groups on imidazole or phenyl may be replaced by a hydrogen by art-known diazotation reactions and subsequent replacement of the diazo-group by hydrogen; alcohols may be converted into esters and ethers; primary amines may be converted into secondary or tertiary amines; double bonds may be hydrogenated to the corresponding single bond.
Intermediates of formula (III) may be prepared by reacting a quinolinone derivative of formula (VIII) with an intermediate of formula (IX) or a functional derivative thereof under appropriate conditions, such as, for example, a strong acid, e.g. polyphosphoric acid in an appropriate solvent. The intermediate of formula (VIII) may be formed by cyclization of an intermediate of formula (VII) by stirring in the presence of a strong acid, e.g. polyphosphoric acid. Optionally said cyclization reaction may be followed by an oxidation step, which can be performed by stirring the intermediate formed after cyclization in an appropriate solvent, such as, for example, a halogenated aromatic solvent, e.g. bromobenzene, in the presence of a oxidizing agent, e.g. bromine or iodine. At this stage it may also be appropriate to change the R1 substituent by art-known functional group transformation reaction. 
Intermediates of formula (III-a-1), being intermediates of formula (III) wherein the dotted line is a bond, R1 and R17 are hydrogen and X is oxygen, can be prepared starting from an intermediate of formula (XVII), which is conveniently prepared by protecting the corresponding ketone. Said intermediate of formula (XVII) is stirred with an intermediate of formula (XVIII) in the presence of a base such as sodium hydroxide, in an appropriate solvent, such as an alcohol, e.g. methanol. The thus obtained intermediate of formula (XVI) undergoes hydrolysis of the ketal and ring opening of the isoxazole moiety by stirring the intermediate of formula (XVI) with an acid, such as for example, TiCl3, in the presence of water. Subsequently acetic anhydride is used to prepare an intermediate of formula (XV), which undergoes ring closure in the presence of a base such as, for example, potassium tert-butoxide. 
Intermediates of formula (III-a-1) can easily be converted to intermediates of formula (III-a), defined as intermediates of formula (III) wherein the dotted line represents a bond, X is oxygen, R17 is hydrogen and R1 is other than hydrogen, using art-known N-alkylation procedures. 
An alternative way to prepare intermediates of formula (III-a-1), wherein X is oxygen and R1 is hydrogen, starts from an intermediate of formula (XVI), which is conveniently converted to intermediates of formula (XIX) using catalytic hydrogenation conditions, e.g. by using hydrogen gas and palladium on carbon in a reaction-inert solvent such as, e.g. tetrahydrofuran. Intermediates of formula (XIX) are converted to intermediates of formula (XX) by submitting intermediates (XIX) to an acetylation reaction, e.g. by treatment with the anhydride of a carboxylic acid, e.g. acetic anhydride in a reaction-inert solvent, e.g. toluene, and subsequent treatment with a base such as, e.g. potassium tert-butoxide in a reaction-inert solvent, e.g. 1,2-dimethoxyethane. Intermediates of formula (III-a-1) can be obtained by treating intermediates of formula (XX) in acidic conditions. 
Intermediates of formula (II) may be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula (X), wherein W is an appropriate leaving group, such as, for example, halo, with an intermediate ketone of formula (XI). This reaction is performed by converting the intermediate of formula (X) into a organometallic compound, by stirring it with a strong base such as butyl lithium and subsequently adding the intermediate ketone of formula (XI). Although this reaction gives at first instance a hydroxy derivative (i.e. R8 is hydroxy), said hydroxy derivative can be converted into other intermediates wherein R8 has another definition by performing art-known (functional group) transformations. 
The intermediate nitrones of formula (VI) may be prepared by N-oxidizing quinoline derivatives of formula (XII) with an appropriate oxidizing agent such as, for example, chloro-peroxybenzoic acid or H2O2 in an appropriate solvent such as, for example, dichloromethane. 
Said N-oxidation may also be carried out on a precursor of a quinoline of formula (XII).
The intermediates of formula (XII) are supposed to be metabolized in vivo into compounds of formula (I) via intermediates of formula (VI). Hence, intermediates of formula (XII) and (VI) may act as prodrugs of compounds of formula (I).
The compounds of formula (I) and some of the intermediates have at least one stereogenic center in their structure. This stereogenic center may be present in a R or a S configuration.
The compounds of formula (I) as prepared in the hereinabove described processes are generally racemic mixtures of enantiomers which can be separated from one another following art-known resolution procedures. The racemic compounds of formula (I) may be converted into the corresponding diastereomeric salt forms by reaction with a suitable chiral acid. Said diastereomeric salt forms are subsequently separated, for example, by selective or fractional crystallization and the enantiomers are liberated therefrom by alkali. An alternative manner of separating the enantiomeric forms of the compounds of formula (I) involves liquid chromatography using a chiral stationary phase. Said pure stereochemically isomeric forms may also be derived from the corresponding pure stereochemically isomeric forms of the appropriate starting materials, provided that the reaction occurs stereospecifically. Preferably if a specific stereoisomer is desired, said compound will be synthesized by stereospecific methods of preparation. These methods will advantageously employ enantiomerically pure starting materials.
This invention provides a method for inhibiting the abnormal growth of cells, including transformed cells, by administering an effective amount of a compound of the invention. Abnormal growth of cells refers to cell growth independent of normal regulatory mechanisms (e.g. loss of contact inhibition). This includes the abnormal growth of: (1) tumor cells (tumors) expressing an activated ras oncogene; (2) tumor cells in which the ras protein is activated as a result of oncogenic mutation of another gene; (3) benign and malignant cells of other proliferative diseases in which aberrant ras activation occurs. Furthermore, it has been suggested in literature that ras oncogenes not only contribute to the growth of of tumors in vivo by a direct effect on tumor cell growth but also indirectly, i.e. by facilitating tumor-induced angiogenesis (Rak. J. et al, Cancer Research, 55, 4575-4580, 1995). Hence, pharmacologically targetting mutant ras oncogenes could conceivably suppress solid tumor growth in vivo, in part, by inhibiting tumor-induced angiogenesis.
This invention also provides a method for inhibiting tumor growth by administering an effective amount of a compound of the present invention, to a subject, e.g. a mammal (and more particularly a human) in need of such treatment. In particular, this invention provides a method for inhibiting the growth of tumors expressing an activated ras oncogene by the administration of an effective amount of the compounds of the present invention. Examples of tumors which may be inhibited, but are not limited to, lung cancer (e.g. adenocarcinoma), pancreatic cancers (e.g. pancreatic carcinoma such as, for example exocrine pancreatic carcinoma), colon cancers (e.g. colorectal carcinomas, such as, for example, colon adenocarcinoma and colon adenoma), hematopoietic tumors of lymphoid lineage (e.g. acute lymphocytic leukemia, B-cell lymphoma, Burkitt""s lymphoma), myeloid leukemias (for example, acute myelogenous leukemia (AML)), thyroid follicular cancer, myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS), tumors of mesenchymal origin (e.g. fibrosarcomas and rhabdomyosarcomas), melanomas, teratocarcinomas, neuroblastomas, gliomas, benign tumor of the skin (e.g. keratoacanthomas), breast carcinoma, kidney carninoma, ovary carcinoma, bladder carcinoma and epidermal carcinoma.
This invention may also provide a method for inhibiting proliferative diseases, both benign and malignant, wherein ras proteins are aberrantly activated as a result of oncogenic mutation in genes, i.e. the ras gene itself is not activated by mutation to an oncogenic mutation to an oncogenic form, with said inhibition being accomplished by the administration of an effective amount of the compounds described herein, to a subject in need of such a treatment. For example, the benign proliferative disorder neurofibromatosis, or tumors in which ras is activated due to mutation or overexpression of tyrosine kinase oncogenes may be inhibited by the compounds of this invention.
Hence, the present invention discloses the compounds of formula (I) for use as a medicine as well as the use of these compounds of formula (I) for the manufacture of a medicament for treating one or more of the above mentioned conditions.
Some of the intermediates of formula (XIII), wherein W is halo may also show farnesyl protein transferase inhibiting activity.
In view of their useful pharmacological properties, the subject compounds may be formulated into various pharmaceutical forms for administration purposes. To prepare the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention, an effective amount of a particular compound, in base or acid addition salt form, as the active ingredient is combined in intimate admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, which carrier may take a wide variety of forms depending on the form of preparation desired for administration. These pharmaceutical compositions are desirably in unitary dosage form suitable, preferably, for administration orally, rectally, percutaneously, or by parenteral injection. For example, in preparing the compositions in oral dosage form, any of the usual pharmaceutical media may be employed, such as, for example, water, glycols, oils, alcohols and the like in the case of oral liquid preparations such as suspensions, syrups, elixirs; and solutions; or solid carriers such as starches, sugars, kaolin, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like in the case of powders, pills, capsules and tablets. Because of their ease in administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit form, in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers are obviously employed. For parenteral compositions, the carrier will usually comprise sterile water, at least in large part, though other ingredients, to aid solubility for example, may be included. Injectable solutions, for example, may be prepared in which the carrier comprises saline solution, glucose solution or a mixture of saline and glucose solution. Injectable suspensions may also be prepared in which case appropriate liquid carriers, suspending agents and the like may be employed. In the compositions suitable for percutaneous administration, the carrier optionally comprises a penetration enhancing agent and/or a suitable wetting agent, optionally combined with suitable additives of any nature in minor proportions, which additives do not cause a significant deleterious effect to the skin. Said additives may facilitate the administration to the skin and/or may be helpful for preparing the desired compositions. These compositions may be administered in various ways, e.g., as a transdermal patch, as a spot-on, as an ointment. It is especially advantageous to formulate the aforementioned pharmaceutical compositions in dosage unit form for ease of administration and uniformity of dosage. Dosage unit form as used in the specification and claims herein refers to physically discrete units suitable as unitary dosages, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active ingredient calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect in association with the required pharmaceutical carrier. Examples of such dosage unit forms are tablets (including scored or coated tablets), capsules, pills, powder packets, wafers, injectable solutions or suspensions, teaspoonfuls, tablespoonfuls and the like, and segregated multiples thereof.
Those skilled in the art could easily determine the effective amount from the test results presented hereinafter. In general it is contemplated that an effective amount would be from 0.0001 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg body weight, and in particular from 0.001 mg/kg to 10 mg/kg body weight. It may be appropriate to administer the required dose as two, three, four or more sub-doses at appropriate intervals throughout the day. Said sub-doses may be formulated as unit dosage forms, for example, containing 0.01 to 500 mg, and in particular 0.1 mg to 200 mg of active ingredient per unit dosage form.